Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art relating to the incorporation of a pen into an artificial house plant, but several designs for a faux flower incorporating a pen into its stem are present. Among these are:
U.S. Design Pat. No. 20150151564 to Katrina Jones shows floral arrangement featuring a ball point pen incorporated into the stem of some flowers to create a designated floral arrangement.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D328,310 to Shigeo Yoshinaga shows a retractable ball point pen having a flower attached to its distal end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,206 to Daniel P. Leahan describes a combination pen and note pad holder with the pad being formed in the shape of an open flower blossom and the pad adhered to a base member having the same flower shaped peripheral design.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,188 to Pia Tamaye describes flower pot pens wherein a pen holder in the form of a potted plant has a housing resembling a plant pot having a filler supporting potted plant material such as pebbles with a receptacle extending into the filler forming a cavity for the insertion therein of a pen and wherein the distal end of the pen has a decorative element such as a flower.
None of these references describe the present invention.